American Psycho: Dual Evil
by Druid Sorceress
Summary: Patrick Bateman's reign of terror is still being unleashed in New York City. What happens when he meets a likeminded girl with a thirst for blood that matches his own?
1. Patrick's New Hobby

_Author's Note:__ I just saw American Psycho for the first time and was inspired to write this fanfic. No flames please! Enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER:__ I own nothing in this story except for my character, Amber Ferraro. Everything else is property of Lion's Gate Home Entertainment, and of course, of brilliant author, Bret Easton Ellis._

He should have been in captivity, paying for his inhuman crimes...he should have been caught and brought to justice for the terror he had spread around the city of New York...but, Patrick Bateman was still a free man...still at large...still capable of adding more to his symphony of destruction.

Bateman was the modern poster boy for being a psychotic murderer...forget Freddy Krueger or even Charles Manson; the impeccably dressed and well put together man was the face of mass murder. Like Ted Bundy, he looked like the "boy-next-door"...a seemingly harmless Vice President of a Wall Street Firm...it was the perfect facade for a serial killer like Patrick.

After his initial confession to his attorney about the murders of at least 20 people by his hand, he began to be more methodical about his murders and started to become more careful about dumping the bodies. Since nobody had caught on to his dangerous obsession, he had long since decided to let it remain that way; the thrill of being unsuspected fuelled his bloodlust.

As of late, he'd begun prowling new places in town and joined an online fantasy role-playing game called "Evisceration", where he and other members played out fantasy murders. Although the rules of this game made the use of special 20-sided dice an absolute must, Patrick freely and indiscriminately murdered his victims.

Although his urges to spill blood haunted him every day, playing Evisceration helped keep them at bay. It also gave him new and exciting ways to keep the body count increasing for him. Because members could send messages to each other, mostly critiques on their kills, Patrick got quite a few interesting tips and ideas on creating more of his twisted masterpieces...

... One night, after a particularly trying day at the office, Patrick opened a bottle of Chardonnay and logged onto Evisceration, where he hoped to talk to a girl from Manhattan, who was seemingly just as twisted as he was.

This girl was online almost every night, always coming up with new ways of murdering people in the game...in Patrick's eyes, she seemed adept at selecting the right types of victims and also seemed to be as methodical as he was in the way he disposed of them. She was also his "partner in crime", so to speak, as they sometimes teamed up to play out a joint fantasy.

They had been playing together for a few months and Patrick was beginning to wonder what the girl, known as "Furia" online, was really like in real life. Was she a pampered trust-fund girl who played Evisceration to get back at her daddy? Or was she really as sick and twisted as Patrick was? Either way, Patrick longed to find out.

Mere seconds after logging in, "Furia" sent him an instant message:

_Furia: Hello._

Patrick took a sip of chardonnay and grinned to himself before typing his reply.

_WallStreetMurderer: Hello Furia, what a pleasure to talk to you tonight. Tell me, do you have a new scenario for us tonight?_

_Furia: I had a bad day in class today. Fucking Professor got on my case for being late and then kept me after the lecture to try and flirt with me. What a pervert!_

_WallStreetMurderer: Oh? How do you think he should be disposed of?_

_Furia: I'd like to grab him by the necktie and throw him into a wood chipper._

Patrick took another sip of chardonnay as he critiqued her reply.

_WallStreetMurderer: Although I would love to see something like that happen someday, I think that plan would be a waste of your talent. Try again._

_Furia: Maybe I'd seduce him first...make him think he's won me over...then I'd tie him to the bed, castrate him with a serrated knife, then plunge the blade into both of his eyes. I want to savour his screams of agony._

Patrick pursed his lips in thought, his body shivering in anticipation... He liked her second idea and absently wondered what Furia looked like in person. Then, he decided to make his move.

_WallStreetMurderer: I like the way you think. Can I ask you something?_

_Furia: Ask away._

_WallStreet: Would you consider meeting me for a drink sometime soon? I would really like to see the girl behind the criminal genius here._

Patrick finished his glass of chardonnay, hoping for a positive answer to his request. Setting the glass down, he waited for her answer. Soon, she sent her reply...he wasn't disappointed.

_Furia: I'd love to...I'd like to see the man behind the bloodlusting prowess._

Patrick smiled in spite of himself before replying.

_WallStreetMurderer: Perfect. It would be too risky to meet near Wall Street or your campus...how about Central Park?_

_Furia: Sounds like a plan. Fridays are usually best for me since I only have one morning lecture._

_WallStreetMurderer: This Friday is perfect for me. Does 1:00 pm sound good to you?_

_Furia: It's perfect. I will see you then._

_WallStreetMurderer: Perfect...now go into more detail with your plan. Tell me everything._

Patrick wrote the meeting down in his personal day planner, smiling in anticipation of things to come. As he read her vivid description of her fantasy kill, he began to wonder what it would be like to have an accomplice in real life...


	2. Amber Ferraro

_DISCLAIMER:__ I own nothing!_

... The incessant beeping of an alarm clock filled the stylish bedroom of a luxurious apartment building in the heart of Manhattan. The bed was furnished with black silk sheets and an embroidered silken black and gold duvet. The walls were a gunmetal grey colour that housed a sparse collection of paintings depicting carnal explorations.

As the alarm clock resumed its duty, the bed's occupant stirred and slowly reached over to hit the Snooze button with a well-tanned hand.

Amber Ferraro, a graduate student at Columbia University's Criminal Psychology program, slowly got out of bed to face the day. A child of divorced wealthy parents, she lived a comfortable 5th Avenue life and wanted for nothing, despite the turmoil surrounding her parents.

She went to a yoga mat placed near the balcony window of her bedroom and started her morning workout routine. Every morning, she did some crunches and used her jump rope to get her body jump started for the day.

After her workout, she took a hot shower, using various body scrubs and gel cleansers to maintain her perfect complexion. For her thick silken dark mocha hair, she used shampoos made from Jojoba and various elements from the sea.

Amber prided herself on her strict yet balanced regimes and never cut corners when it came to herself. She ate a balanced diet for every meal, exercised rigorously every morning, and took great care of her skin. Her apartment was meticulously clean and well decorated without a speck of dust or dirt to mar the look.

After her shower, Amber went into her walk-in closet to select an outfit. Although she preferred wearing formal wear in most places, she kept a selection of "school clothes" consisting of several pairs of jeans and capris with well-put-together casual tops. She selected a pair of tan capris and a black v-necked tshirt and put half of her hair up in a stylish half-ponytail twist. Her shoes were a stylish pair of flat strappy black sandals.

She ate a simple but healthy breakfast of egg whites and toast with a glass of organic milk and a glass of organic orange juice before packing her knapsack.

Checking her watch to make sure she wasn't running late, Amber picked up her suitcase and left her apartment, leaving her desktop computer on. Now, it was normal for someone to leave their computer on and with a login website open as well, but the site Amber had left on was out of the ordinary...it was the login for Evisceration and her user name was Furia...

... Amber drove her stylish Aston Martin convertible almost everywhere she went, however, she preferred to leave it protected at home during school hours and took the subway to Columbia.

She arrived on campus promptly, 15 minutes early, so that she didn't have to rush for class. Usually she was punctual, so the only way she would ever be late is if it were out of her control. That was exactly the case when she was late for her Criminology 499 class the previous day.

When she walked through the halls to her classes, she knew she was the envy of a lot of the girls there, as she always looked impeccable, even in a hoodie and yoga pants. She heard them whispering about her as she headed to and from the buildings and smiled in spite of herself. She definitely enjoyed the attention, especially from the men there.

Unfortunately, most of the men she met lacked the qualities she deemed important in a man and strung them along to toy with them. She had a few serious relationships as well but they seemed to end badly, partly because no man was capable of dealing with a girl of her caliber.

Amber Ferraro, budding Criminal Psychologist, was heavily into her studies and was obsessed with the behaviours of mass murdering criminals. While most women her age were into fashion and the latest gossip, she was reading about the murders committed by Ed Gein, Ted Bundy, Charles Manson and Jeffrey Dahmer. In her spare time, she watched all the horror movies she could, her personal favourites being the Friday the 13th series and the Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

Although she had never tried murdering someone before, she fantasized about it more often than the average person. It was a defense mechanism for her when someone got on her case or upset her terribly. If those who upset her knew what went on in her twisted yet brilliant mind, they'd realize how lucky they were to cross paths with her and live.

Evisceration was her biggest outlet. She was on there every night, using precedents from cases she had researched to help map out her fantasy kills. She enjoyed her time on there, even more so when her favourite partner in crime, WallStreetMurderer, was online with her, helping out.

She had been immensely pleased when he had asked to meet her. Ever since he first critiqued one of her fantasy kills, she hung onto his every word and idolized him more with each new kill. It was if he was the only other person in the world that understood her and thought every which way like her. They were definitely kindred spirits and she couldn't wait to meet him that Friday.

Now, as she practically skipped to her first class of the day Psych 491, she thought about what they could potentially get into when together for real. It definitely made her a VERY happy girl.

As she entered the lecture hall, Amber spotted her best friend Kirsten Stamos sitting in the back row. Smiling ear to ear, she walked over and sat next to the beautiful blonde.

"Wow" Kirsten said, upon Amber's arrival "Someone must have woken up on the right side of the bed. What did your internet boyfriend say to you last night?"

"Oh nothing really" Amber said, smiling innocently "Except that he wants to meet me"

Kirsten laughed, playfully rolling her eyes. In her books, Amber didn't need to look online for a boyfriend. Throngs of men in their classes were tripping over themselves to get a date with her best friend, who was known as the goddess by the adoring public.

"Well finally!" Kirsten exclaimed, taking out her laptop "I certainly hope he is what you think he is or else I am taking your computers away"

Amber laughed, taking out her VAIO Notebook. Her clueless friend had no idea of what she was getting into...


	3. Deliberations

_DISCLAIMER__: I own nothing_

... That same morning, Patrick walked through the offices of Pierce and Pierce, listening to "Man in the Box" by Alice In Chains on his walkman as he headed to his office. After pausing briefly to check out Gretchen, his administrative assistant (Jean had hastily quit upon snooping in his desk and came across his day planner and his dark secret. Well, Jean hastily quitting was actually a cover for a gruesome masterpiece he made with her dismembered body when he had found out what she had done. He actually killed her in his office late at night through a great stroke of his personal genius.), he walked into his office.

Smirking to himself and putting his walkman away, he sat in his chair leisurely, taking out one of his fine Cuban cigars. He lit it and took a long drag before kicking back and glancing at the latest entry in his day planner. The thought of meeting someone that potentially had the same dark mind he possessed thrilled him.

As he took another long drag, Gretchen came into his office. Much unlike Jean, the blonde bombshell was sure of herself and knew how to dress to impress. In addition, she was just as reliable as her predecessor and kept everything in check.

Unfortunately, there was only one problem with Gretchen. She had a penchant for being too flirty with the top executives at Pierce and Pierce, especially Patrick. Although he was used to getting a lot of attention from the fairer sex, he did not like to be pursued. He preferred the opposite because it meant he was in control.

"What, Gretchen?" he demanded impatiently, stubbing his cigar out in annoyance.

She sauntered over to his desk, wiggling her rear suggestively as she walked. She paused in front of him and bent down to expose her provocative cleavage to his critical eye.

"Mr. Bateman" she said in a breathless voice as her hands roamed on his desk "I need to remind you of your board meeting at ten o'clock tomorrow morning"

"DO NOT TOUCH MY DESK!!" Patrick roared, pushing her hands away "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOU WHITE TRASH SLUT?"

Unfazed, Gretchen winked at Patrick and pursed her full lips into a sexy pout.

"Oh Patrick" she breathed, rolling her eyes "You are just too adorable"

"Don't you have a phone to answer right now?" Patrick demanded, glaring at her angrily "I don't pay you to stand here and pose"

Standing ramrod straight, Gretchen snorted in reply, thinking he was toying with her. She studied his face, and upon seeing the stone expression on his, turned on her heel and walked out of the office, closing the door behind her.

Patrick stood up, breathing heavily in anger while his bloodlust began to consume him...

... Amber walked out of her Criminology 499 class angrily, staring at the comments that marred a paper she had gotten back from her insufferable prick of a Professor. She had worked hard, night and day, doing research and finding precedents to write this thesis she did on Ed Gein. She and those who read the paper thought it was excellent.

Unfortunately, her professor evidently didn't agree.

"I can't believe this" she fumed to Kirsten, fighting the urge to throw the paper in a nearby wastebasket "Why does this prick hate me so much?"

"I think you might need to give him head" Kirsten said, giggling at her friend's annoyance "It seemed to work for Lily Baines"

"Shut up" Amber sighed, crumpling the paper up and shoving it in her purse "You know I won't stoop that low"

"Uh oh" Kirsten said as they walked across the quad together "Zach Gibson alert...are you sure you want us to walk this way?"

Amber looked up hastily to see her most recent ex boyfriend standing in the distance with his newest love interest. It was just barely two months since they split and she felt anger spraying all over her insides relentlessly. Watching the two embrace and kiss made her want to grab him and hit him in the face with an axe, even in broad daylight.

"I don't care" Amber sighed, shifting her thoughts to her upcoming meeting with her online friend. "I'm not going to avoid him even though he blatantly cheated on me with the bimbo he's with"

"Just take it easy" Kirsten said, putting an arm around her friend "I don't think disembowelling him in public will make things better"

"On the contrary" Amber hissed, gritting her teeth "Removing his vital organs while he still breathes would make things much better. Playing in his blood would be the icing on the cake"

They walked closer to them and the tall boy noticed the arrival of his ex.

"Well look at that" he drawled, pulling his new girlfriend closer "If it isn't Charlene Manson"

His girlfriend laughed scornfully, making Amber's anger levels rise.

"She looks more like a Norma Bates if you ask me"

"Fuck you, Gibson" Kirsten snarled on her friend's behalf "We don't need you spreading STDs with that filthy mouth of yours. Why don't you get yourself some concrete shoes and jump into the Hudson River?"

Amber remained silent as she and Kirsten walked away. Zach was one of the few men she'd dated who fulfilled most of her needs in a relationship. When she walked in on him and his new girlfriend having sex during a surprise visit to his bedroom at the Delta Kappa Fraternity house, she thought she felt her heart rip in half.

"Don't listen to that bullshit" Kirsten said to Amber, sensing her pain "You don't need a rotten insect like him in your life"

'You're not wrong' Amber thought, her lips curving into a tiny smile 'I need a smart, sophisticated, hard bodied man to fill my voids...and I have a feeling that WallStreetMurderer might fight the bill'...


	4. Preliminary Plans

_DISCLAIMER:__I own nothing!!!_

... After reading a few chapters in her Criminology 499 text, Amber went to her computer and logged on to Evisceration. After the hellish day she had, she deserved a long break. As soon as she showed up online, she was immediately paged by her so-called partner in crime.

_WallStreetMurderer: Good evening Furia. I hope your day was much better than mine._

Amber flinched inwardly as memories of her ex Zach taunting her forced into her subconscious.

_Furia: I had a horrible day! One shit show after another!!_

_WallStreetMurderer: Oh really...care to tell me about it?_

Amber gritted her teeth as she typed in her reply.

_Furia: Boyfriend troubles...oh...I mean EX Boyfriend troubles._

_WallStreetMurderer: Oh dear. I'm sure you're cooking some kind of revenge in your talented criminal mind right now._

Reading his comment, Amber laughed at his accurate assumption. She was plotting revenge against Zach for the way he had treated her.

_Furia: You read my mind! I guess great minds think alike!_

_WallStreetMurderer: Please tell me what you have in mind._

Amber paused, remembering something Kirsten told her earlier about a party that the Delta Kappas were hosting on Saturday night. Then, it hit her.

_Furia: I would like to teach him a lesson at the Delta Kappa Fraternity party if I could. Get him so wasted that he can't see or think straight and then do him in._

_WallStreetMurderer: Perhaps I can help if our initial meeting goes well tomorrow. I must say that I am looking forward to meeting you._

Amber smiled to herself at his open admission to wanting to see her. The feeling was definitely mutual in meeting him. They seemed to have so many things in common apart from being on Evisceration. Like her partner, she was a child of divorce who relied on herself for everything. Both of them came from wealthy families and had a mutual love for great music.

_Furia: I look forward to meeting you too. Since we are meeting tomorrow afternoon, could you tell me your name? Mine is Amber._

_WallStreetMurderer: Amber is a lovely name. My name is Patrick._

Amber felt the name suited him somehow. Ever since she started her Graduate studies, she had begun hearing urban legends about a local murderer named Patrick Bateman. Although there was nothing in the news about this man, the legends had told her that he was responsible for over 20 murders but was never convicted or even caught. The man seemed to exist but he had a way of keeping the body count high and the trail cold. In a way, she admired that.

_Furia: Nice to meet you too, Patrick. I feel as if I know you well already._

_WallStreetMurderer: The feeling is mutual. _

Amber sighed, glancing at the clock. She couldn't wait for the next day to come so that she could meet her friend face to face. 1:00pm seemed like an eternity away.

_Furia: Anyways, Patrick, tell me about your day. I hope I didn't bore you with mine._

_WallStreetMurderer: My secretary was being unnecessarily bothersome today. She drives me crazy with her excessive flirting. It's getting to the point where she'll use any excuse to come into my office and disturb me. I think maybe she should be disposed of._

Amber giggled at his annoyance. It reminded her of herself when some of the men in her classes kept approaching her numerous times after she had rejected them flat out.

_Furia: How about I help you dispose of her if you help me teach my ex some manners? Maybe a trade of services perhaps?_

_WallStreetMurderer: I like the way you think...It's sexy_

_Furia: Your way of thinking is just as sexy._

_WallStreetMurderer: Please, Amber, you're making me blush..._

...Patrick took a sip of shiraz as he read Amber's last reply. They were already at the point of subtle flirting and they hadn't even met in person yet. Despite the current situation, Patrick was convinced that Amber was his equal in mind and brilliance. He knew he would be sold on her if she had the appearance to match that.

"Amber" he breathed, smiling at the idea of helping her dispose of her fool of an ex boyfriend "Are you what I've been looking for?"

His eyes fell on her latest reply and he smirked.

_Furia: Why can't 1:00pm tomorrow come fast enough? I don't like waiting like this._

Chuckling to himself, Patrick typed in his reply.

_WallStreetMurderer: Now now, Amber...the best things are always worth the wait. And you, my dear, seem to be worth it._

'Yes' he mused to himself as he waited for her reply 'You will be worth it'...

... Amber sighed, blushing at his compliment. Feverishly anticipating the next day, she felt like every part of her being was like a livewire, constantly buzzing.

_Furia: I should finish studying and head to bed now. As for tomorrow, look for a brunette with black capris and a matching halter top. I will be wearing a snake ring on my left middle finger and an amulet of Anubis around my neck._

_WallStreetMurderer: I will be wearing a full black suit with a golden shirt and matching silk tie. I have light brown hair and hazel eyes. I may be smoking a Cuban cigar._

She made a mental note of his reply, smiling excitedly.

_Furia: Perfect. I will see you then. God, I can't wait._

_WallStreetMurder: Sweet dreams, sweet Amber._

_Furia: Sweet dreams, Patrick!_

After logging off of Evisceration, Amber headed into her bedroom and got ready for bed. As she changed into a black silk nightgown, she recalled other legends she had heard about Patrick Bateman. Soon, those thoughts of Patrick Bateman turned into her date for tomorrow and she settled into a blissful slumber...


	5. The Fateful Meeting

_DISCLAIMER:__ I own nothing!!!_

... Amber awoke the next day, feverish with excitement. She was also glad that she didn't have her Criminology 499 lecture to precede her meeting with Patrick. It was going to be a truly glorious day for her.

She quickly did her morning crunches and showered, taking great care to exfoliate and shave so that nothing would ruin her look. While her masque was setting, she quickly ate a yogurt and a banana and got dressed.

When she was finally finished getting ready, she admired her reflection in the mirror, smiling at her utter perfection. She had put her long hair up in a sophisticated French twist with a few wispy strands loose to frame her flawless face. Her lipstick was a mocha stain to match the dark olive brown kohl she used on her eyes for a smoky effect. Her complexion didn't require foundation, so she just added a dab of bronzer and blush to heighten her cheekbones. She was a vision of beauty incarnate.

Grabbing her knapsack and purse, she rushed out of her apartment and to campus...

... Patrick sat in his office, furiously drawing on a pad of paper while he listened to "This Love" by Pantera. He too was feverish with anticipation and had only one thing on his mind...Amber. In fact, her name was what he kept drawing furiously on the paper.

He was already half-mad from wanting her and felt that time was ever so slowly crawling by. He hoped the board meeting wouldn't take long. Groaning, he stood up and stretched.

Hastily shoving the pad into his secret locked drawer, he turned off his stereo system and straightened his tie before heading to the board room.

"Patrick, you son of a bitch!" Luis Carruthers said, greeting his "friend" "How are you doing?"

Patrick grimaced as he sat next to what he considered to be the biggest moron in Mergers and Acquisitions.

"I'm doing fine, thank you" Patrick said stiffly as David Van Patten and Timothy Bryce entered the board room and sat in front of them.

"How the hell are ya, Bateman?" Bryce greeted Patrick, sitting leisurely in his chair. "I heard that Evelyn went into rehab"

Patrick grimaced again at the thought of his supposed ex fiancée Evelyn Williams. There were several things he didn't miss about the blonde eurotart. He was surprised that he hadn't created a bloody masterpiece with her.

"Oh really?" Patrick replied, pushing a curious look on his face as he thought of his meeting with Amber "For what?"

"Apparently she's gotten too much into prescription uppers" Van Patten said in his normal reserved voice "Not to mention alcohol"

"You really destroyed her, Bateman" Bryce said, laughing hysterically...

... After her class ended, Amber headed to the library for a quick study session before heading to central park. She tried her best to concentrate on studying for her midterms, but she found herself doodling Patrick's name all over a blank piece of paper.

Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was only 11:00 am and groaned...she was set to leave campus at quarter to noon to arrive at Central Park on time. Thoughts of Patrick flooded her subconscious and she became lost in her little world again.

The time crawled by slowly, but quarter to noon finally arrived and she practically burst out of the library and to the subway...

... Patrick strolled through Central Park, leisurely smoking a Cuban, hoping he would spot Amber soon. His whole body thrummed with excitement on the inside, but on the outside, he remained cool and emotionless.

Passing joggers and a few young mothers with strollers, Patrick took a long drag, scanning the people walking by. None of them fit Amber's description.

Finding a bench and sitting down, he took out his walkman and turned it on to a mixed CD he had burned for himself a while back. A great lover of 80s music, Patrick relished all of the songs he had put on there.

He was listening to the end of "Desert Moon" by Dennis DeYoung when something caught the corner of his eye. He slowly turned to see a woman coming towards him.

"Eyes of A Stranger" by the Payolas began to play in his ears as he got a good look at the brunette beauty as she made her approach.

_Can I touch you to see if you're real?_

'_Cuz nothing is something I feel._

_Can my heart take the strain?_

_Or will it break down again?_

She had dark mocha hair and a beautifully flawless tanned complexion. Although she was fit, she was curvy...a feature in women that Patrick enjoyed immensely. The way she walked told Patrick that she was not a girl from anywhere but Manhattan. He could see it in her eyes as well.

_In your lips, I sense a danger_

_You've got the eyes of a stranger_

_In your lips I see a danger_

_You've got the eyes of a stranger_

The beautiful girl came closer and he noticed her outfit, remembering what he was told the night before of what to expect. His eyes lingering on her curvy hips, he slowly looked up to see a shiny amulet of Anubis.

_Have I been sleeping for all these years?_

_Is it magic that makes you appear?_

_When you walked in the room, I felt my heart race_

_Then you looked me through, when I looked at your face_

'My god!' Patrick thought, as she saw his leering gaze and flashed him a knowing smile 'She is everything I thought she'd be and more!'

"Hello there" he said, clearing his throat as he stood up "You must be Amber"

"And you must be Patrick" she said, giving him an appraising look with her golden eyes. She seemed to like what she saw...


End file.
